


With great power...

by Ailette



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Imported, M/M, somewhat supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; It's the first day of the semester and Taisuke already has to deal with an annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With great power...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: About those longer fics I mentioned. :D; This is part of one of them, an AU with way too many pairings in it. Might be a bit messy?  
> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/70417.html#cutid3)

“That’s my seat,” Taisuke said and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down the offender in his seat.  
                                
The guy barely even looked up from his notes before he replied, “That’s too bad.”  
   
Taisuke ground his teeth, about to start a scene when the guy added, “And there are plenty of other seats still free, Daisuke-kun.”  
   
“It’s Taisuke. _Taisuke_. With a ‘t’!”  
   
The man only grinned at him, not moving an inch and Taisuke forced himself to take a deep breath and smile back. Fine. He’d tried conventional. This was his first class in this semester and there was no way he was going to let some random jerk ruin it. He’d sat in that spot for every single class in the last semester and it was perfect. Everybody knew that it was his seat. Time for the more unconventional approach.  
   
“Are you sure you don’t want to move to one of those free seats?” Taisuke’s smile widened as he exuded a whole wave of pheromones to top that suggestion off. “And I don’t think I know your name…?”  
   
The guy suddenly looked up, eyes sharp as he took Taisuke in a little more fully this time. Almost absently he started rubbing at his shoulder and his eyes furrowed the more Taisuke tried to will him to just up and leave already.  
   
“Everybody sit down, please. I can’t start with you all loitering about like that,” a voice yelled from the front and Taisuke jumped slightly when he turned and met his professor’s angry glare. “I’ll just mark you as absent for today then, shall I? Since you obviously don’t intend to sit down and take notes…”  
   
“Dammit,” Taisuke ground out and shot the guy occupying his seat another look. Which was when he suddenly had a great idea.  
   
“Excuse me,” he said cheerfully and plopped himself down on the guy’s thighs, dropping his bag and notes on the table in front of them.  
   
He half feared that he’d be shoved off (his powers seemed to be slightly wonky this morning, maybe he’d overdone it last night?) and grabbed hold of the table just in case when the guy behind him sighed.  
   
“I can’t see anything like this,” he pointed out and made Taisuke jump again when he suddenly wound his arm around the other man’s middle to tug him back against his chest. He rested his head on Taisuke’s shoulder and picked his pen up with his free hand. “Better.”  
   
For a moment, Taisuke just stared. Then, he started laughing, loudly.  
   
He wasn’t all that mad when they got kicked out of the lecture hall half a minute later. In fact, he was gripping the guy’s shoulder to keep himself upright while his body was still shaking from laughing too hard. The door slammed shut behind them loudly and the guy sighed again.  
   
“Seems the professor doesn’t like it when his students get a little closer,” Taisuke giggled.  
   
The guy raised his eyebrows at him. “Yokoo Wataru,” he said then. When Taisuke only looked confused, he added, “So we’re at least close enough for you to know my name.”  
   
“Ah, right. So, do you want to go and get a cup of coffee, Yokoo-san?”  
   
Yokoo smiled at him. “Sure. I’d like to know more about you.”  
   
Yokoo hadn’t been kidding when he’d said that. The moment they said down, he started quizzing Taisuke about his life, his studies, his work (and wasn’t nearly as scandalized as Taisuke preferred people to be when they first heard that he was a stripper).  
   
Instead, he took a sip of his coffee, tilted his head and casually asked, “You don’t happen to work at the club in the park, do you?”  
   
“As a matter of fact, I do. Why, you’ve been there before?” Taisuke hoped not. Relationships between clients and strippers weren’t that unusual and not even forbidden, but if Yokoo had first seen him at work then-  
   
“Only in broad daylight,” Yokoo said with a sad voice and made Taisuke laugh at his thoughtful expression. “I don’t trust Kawai in the vicinity of alcohol, let alone alcohol that might end up in my glass.”  
   
“That makes you a very wise man,” Taisuke agreed.  
   
“Though I’m not sure you even need him to make the customers drunk when you can just… suggest for them to give you all their money.”  
   
If it hadn’t been said in such a casual tone, the remark might have flown over Taisuke’s head. As it was, it made him look up sharply from his drink to meet Yokoo’s eyes which were crinkled in amusement. He knew. But… his reaction seemed a little off. Again.  
   
Taisuke slowly sat his cup down again. “I don’t know what you’re-”  
   
“Oh, so you don’t have the same power as Goseki-kun? I thought it would be the same, with the way you were staring at me while you were trying to get me out of my seat… What is it, then?”  
   
Taisuke narrowed his eyes. “How do you know about the club again?”  
   
“I work for the police.” Yokoo grinned. “And I’m a friend of Tottsu’s,” he admitted and, when Taisuke looked only more suspicious, rolled up his shirt’s sleeve to reveal a familiar looking tattoo on his shoulder. Tottsu had the exact same one. “So I know quite a lot of people. And about people.”  
   
“Huh.” Taisuke stared at the tattoo, absently reaching out to trace a finger over it. Hard and not at all like living tissue, completely cold to the touch. Like metal. It really was exactly like Tottsu’s. No wonder that the pheromones hadn’t worked on Yokoo.  
   
Realizing that he was one step away from outright groping the other man, Taisuke hastily pulled his hand back, knocking over his coffee cup in his haste. He tried to reach for it but only succeeded in making it fall off the table. He watched as the porcelain tumbled in the air only to suddenly stop. Taisuke’s eyes widened for a second, but then he saw Yokoo’s fingers curl around the cup and easily put it back on the table. His eyes were playing tricks on him again.  
   
“Good reflexes,” he commented; his eyes still fixed on long fingers on white porcelain.  
   
He was ripped out of his reverie by the school bell going off. He jerked upright. Right. Classes. They were still on campus. He let his hand drop and bit his lip. He didn’t want to leave just yet. He wanted to know some more about Yokoo, wanted to let him know more about himself - maybe wanted to see how Yokoo would react if he were to ask him out… without being able to rely on his powers to influence his answer.  
   
“Want to grab something to eat tonight?” Yokoo asked casually as he got up.  
 

Taisuke grinned.


End file.
